Warner The Maniac
'''Animaniacs/Thomas '''are parodies with Animaniacs clips, Sonic The Hedgehog clips, Looney Tunes clips, Tiny Toon Adventures clips, Taz-Mania clips, Super Mario Bros clips, Freakazoid clips, and Thomas the Tank Engine audio made by WarnersParody98 Cast: (made by WarnersParody98) *Yakko as Thomas *Wakko as Percy *Dr. Otto as Edward *Pinky as James *Baloney as Terence *Tweety Bird (from The Looney Tunes) as Harold *Bobby as Henry *Ralph as Duck *Squit as BoCo *Skippy Squirrel as Toby *Gizmo as Bertie *Stripes as Cranky *Runt as Trevor *Slappy Squirrel as Daisy *Dot as Emily *Marita as Annie *Elmyra Duff (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Clarabel *Chip and Dale (from Chip 'n' Dale Ranger Rescue) as Donald and Douglas *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as The Spiteful Brakevan *Hello Nurse as Lady *Danforth Drake and Roderick Rat (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Bill and Ben *Mr. Plotz as Gordon *Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Stepney *Neviel Nosenest as Sir Topham Hatt *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Dennis *Freckazoid (from Freckazoid) as Spencer *Drew Tazmanian Devil (From Taz-Mania) as Hiro *Newt as George the Steamroller *Koopa Troopa's, Goomba's and Shy Guy's (from SMBSS and TAOSMB3) as Troublesome Trucks *Solley as Oilver *Dr. Doofenshmirtz (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as PT Boomer *Rita as Mavis *Brain as Diesel *Sid The Squid as Arry *Beanie The Bison as Bert *Mindy as Rosie *Babs Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Molly *Katie Ka-Boom as Lady Hatt *Flavio as Salty *Mr. Director as Thomas's Driver *Animators (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Workmen *Farmer Peck (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Farmer McColl *Perfecto Prep Swans (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Coaches *Derek the Warthog (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Derek the Diesel *The Adults Against Funny Cartoons Chairperson (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Babs' Grandmother (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Mrs. Kyndley *An Animator (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Toby's Driver *Various Passengers (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Themselves *Various Bees (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Themselves *Various Hens (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Themselves *Animators (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Edward and Gordon's crews *Animators (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Thomas and James' crews *Bushwacker Bob (From Taz-Mania) as Jerimiah Jobling *Sappy Stanley (Tiny Toon Adventures) as The Barber *The Gorilla Judge (From Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Vicar of Wellsworth *Harriet (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Henrietta *Digeri Dingo (from Taz-Mania) as Rocky *Hamton's Animator (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Percy's Driver *Various Seagulls (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Themselves *Various Passengers (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Themselves *Sheep (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Themselves *Various Hens (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Themselves *An Animator (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Duck's Crew *Buttons as Buster *Minerva Mink as Belle *Randy Beaman Kid as Stanley *Gogo's Pen Pal (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Toad *Babs' Mother (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Ms. Jenny Packard *Babs' Father (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as The Foreman *Snowball (from Pinky And The Brain) as Duncan *The Clown as Mr. Bubbles *Tazmanian Devil (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as S.C. Ruffey *Griff (From Sonic the Hedgehog) as Arthur *Buddy Boar (From Taz-Mania) as Ferdinand *Daniel Platypus (From Taz-Mania) as Bash *Timothy Platypus (From Taz-Mania) as Dash *Amy Rose (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Millie *The Elephant (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Porter *Larry (From Pinky and the Brain) as Neville *Billie as Isabella *Pesto as Hector *Rocky (From Looney Tunes) as Den *Mugsy (From Looney Tunes) as Dart *Oogie (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Norman *Francis X. Bushlad (From Taz-Mania) as Sidney *Willie Wombat (From Taz-Mania) as Stafford *Bosko (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Luke *Barnyard Dawg (From Looney Tunes) as Winston *Daffy Duck (from The Looney Tunes) as Victor *Porky Pig (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Kevin *Sappy Stanley (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as The Barber *The Adults Against Funny Cartoons Chaiirperson as The Stationmaster's Wife *Gotcha Grabmore (from Tiny Toons Adventures) as Elizabeth *Dr. Robotnik (From Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as Bulgy *King Koopa (From Super Mario Bros.) as Murdoch *Kooky Von Koopa (From Super Mario Bros.) as Derek the Diesel *Luigi (From Super Mario Bros.) as Mr. Percival *Athair (From Sonic the Hedgehog) as Bertram *Smokey the Genie (From Looney Tunes) as Proteus *Penelope Pussycat (From Looney Tunes) as Old Slow Coach *Melvin the Monster (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Jack *C.L.I.D.E. (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Alfie *Mario (from Super Mario Bros.) as Ned *Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Kelly *Bully Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Patrick *Big Mouth Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Nelson *Hip and Hop Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Splatter and Dodge *Harriet (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Henrietta *Ruffee (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Bulstrode *Silas Wonder (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Smudger *Calamity Coyote (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Harvey *Toad (from Super Mario Bros.) as Fergus *Dingo (from Taz-Mania) as Rheneas *Mr. Crazy Person as Sir Handel *Li'l Sneezer (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Peter Sam *Knuckles (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Rusty *Mouser (from Super Mario Bros.) as Duke *Mr. Skullhead as Fearless Freddie *Axl Gator and Bull Gator (from Taz-Mania) as Mighty Mac *Silas' Minions (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Max and Monty *Beaky Buzzard (From Looney Tunes) as Jeremy *Princess Toadstool (from SMBSS, TAOSMB3 and SMW) as Madge *Mary Melody (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Caroline *Cappy (Salty's Lighthouse Coast Guard) as Captain *Red Fin (Salty's Lighthouse Fire Tug) as Flynn *Bugs Bunny (from The Looney Tunes) as Connor *Lola Bunny (from The Looney Tunes) as Caitlin *The Mime as Stephen *Bosko (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Luke *Foghorn Leghorn (from The Looney Tunes) as Paxton *Tails (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Charlie *Dizzy Devil (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Whiff *Mitzi (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Flora *Foghorn Leghorn (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Hank *Wendel T. Wolf (From Taz-Mania) as Colin *Speedy Gonzales (from The Looney Tunes) as Kevin *Daffy Duck (from The Looney Tunes) as Victor *Henny Youngman (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Byron *Cheasty Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Skarloey *Oogtar (from Super Mario World) as Rheneas *Walter Wolf as Diesel 10 *The Elephant (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Porter *Toro (from The Looney Tunes) as Champion the Bull *Steamer (from Salty's Lighthouse Johnny Cuba) as Butch Episodes *Yakko Gets Tricked/Yakko and Mr. Plotz *Dr. Otto Helps Out/Dr. Otto and Mr. Plotz *Come Out, Bobby/The Sad Story of Bobby! *Bobby to the Rescue/Dr. Otto, Mr. Plotz and Bobby *A Big Day for Yakko/Yakko Cars *Yakko Saves the Day *Pinky Learns a Lesson/Pinky and the Coaches *A Proud Day for Pinky/Pinky and the Express *Baloney the Dinosaur/ Yakko, Baloney and the Snow *Yakko and Gizmo's Great Race/Yakko and Gizmo *Trouble in the Shed *Wakko Runs Away *Pinky in a Mess/Dirty Objects *Down the Mine *Yakko's Christmas Party *Double Trouble/Yakko, Wakko and the Coal *Gizmo's Chase *A New Friend for Yakko/Yakko and Runt *Wakko and the Signal *Ralph Takes Charge *Wakko Proves a Point/Wakko and Tweety *The Runaway *Wakko Takes the Plunge *Pop Goes the Brain *A Close Shave for Ralph/A Close Shave *Better Late Than Never *Wakko Ghostly Trick/Ghost Car *Woolly Bear *Yakko and the Missing Christmas Tree *Middle Car *Pinky and the Red Balloon *Mr. Plotz Takes a Tumble *Wakko and the Haunted Mine *Wakko's Chocolate Chunch *Skippy Had a Little Lamb *Yakko and the Jet Car/Yakko the Jet Car *Dot's New Route *Dot's New Coaches *Yakko Saves the Day *Wakko's Big Mistake *Dot's Adventure *Yakko' Day Off *Yakko Goes Fishing *Slappy *Wakko's Predicament Films *Yakko and the Magic Studios *Calling All Maniacs Category:Dudley Productions Category:Animaniacs TV Spoofs Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:TTTE spoofs Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad movies